In the textile Industry, a clothing product which has just come out of one or more textile machines and before the clothing product is used in the garment industry, undergoes several finishing operations. The finishing operations are more or less complex, which consist, for example, of dyeing, bleaching, mercerization of the clothing product and afterwards, drying and calendering. During the finishing operations the tubular fabrics adopt a longitudinal torsion, which remains on the manufactured pieces, bringing about the undesirable longitudinal torsion in the tubular portions of the clothing product, such as sleeves or pants legs. Such nuisances are easy to imagine and undesirable in a finished clothing product.
Applicant has no knowledge of the existence of a device or method to correct this undesirable longitudinal torsion in the clothing production process. However, it is known that before drying a fabric to send it to the calendering procedure, it is desirable to remove most of the part of the liquid within the clothing product. This operation of removing the liquid is nowadays done through one of the following methods: one first method one is through centrifuging the fabric which has been put in a "rope" arrangement in the centrifuges tanks. A second method which is better, is done through the use of hydro-extractor cylinders, that is, by using opposite cylinders of compression or absorption, which act upon the extremity of the "rope", including the treated clothing product which has been expanded through proper expanders.
In relation to the present invention it is important to remember that with this second method, to expand the fabric tube properly, it is sometimes used a procedure to blow air into the tube of the clothing product and in an appropriate position of the tube, so that it shapes itself in a "balloon" like shape, wherein one of its ends flattened and expanded in the desired measure, and it is introduced between the squeezer rubber cylinders.